


A Crusader's Kiss

by TorbHardt_Writer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bi Torbjorn, Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Holidays, Ingrid is a bitch to Torbjorn, LGBT, M/M, Pan Reinhardt, Reinhardt is a good friend, Reinhardt's a big goof, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Torbjorn gets his heart broken, operation white dome, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 7,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorbHardt_Writer/pseuds/TorbHardt_Writer
Summary: It opens on Operation White Dome, Torbjorn get's severely injured and Reinhardt saves his life. Torbjorn suggests they stay with Ingrid while he recovers, but INgrid leaves Torbjorn, and Reinhardt takes him in. Feelings the both of them have had for each other in highschool begin to resurface. A slow burn fic with plenty of tooth rotting fluff and occasional angst.
Relationships: Torbjörn Lindholm/Reinhardt Wilhelm
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Operation White Dome

**Author's Note:**

> I've already posted this to Wattpad before I got this account, and I will be uploading new chapters on this platform and Wattpad as often as I can. Enjoy reading!

_ Keep them safe. _

That was all that rang through Reinhardt’s head as he ran through the battlefield, taking down omnics left and right. It was another standard mission, get in, take people down, get out. Simple as that. He was going through the motions, putting up his shield to protect his teammates, waving to Torbjorn as the man protected his turret. 

_ ‘The shield will break in five meters’  _ He thought as he pushed forward, holding out an arm to keep Jack behind him. A familiar crackle came over the coms, as Torbjorn struggled to keep the button on his earpiece pressed. Garbled words were all that were heard, and Reinhardt wasn’t paying attention to it, swinging his hammer to take down a few bastion units.  _ ‘Shield is almost ready, keep the team safe’  _ Reinhardt reminded himself. Speaking of the team, he heard another crackle over the coms, and heavy, labored breathing.

**“Jack, Angela, Ana, anybody, if you can hear this, tell my wife I love her…”**

That sent Reinhardt into a panic, keeping his shield up, he pressed the button on his earpiece, “Torb?! What happened!? Where are you!?” He then motioned for the rest of the team to get back to the drop ship, his footsteps crunching through broken metal and stone, until he came across the shorter male. His left arm and eye were missing, the stump of what was left of his arm bleeding heavily. Torbjorn could barely keep his eye open, staring upward as he tried to keep his breathing steady. “R-Reinhardt?” He called out weakly. 

“I’m right here my friend, it’s okay” The German scooped Torbjorn up, running back to the drop ship. As everyone loaded on, Torbjorn’s mind went black, and he lost consciousness in Reinhardt’s arms. 


	2. Chapter 2:Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torbjorn wakes up in the hospital, and Reinhardt is there by his side.

_ Beep… beep… beep… _

White, all Torbjorn saw was white as he awoke in the hospital, the smell of disinfectant and blood overwhelming his senses as he regained consciousness. His mind was dizzy as the pain medications took effect, and the heart monitor filled his ears. As he tried to sit up however, pain creeped all over his body like millions of little needles pricking his skin. He hissed, and a familiar voice had perked up. 

“You’re awake”

The tone sounded glad, with a hint of worry. Torbjorn looked to his right, noticing the giant sitting next to him, a book in hand. “How long was I out?” The Swede asked, voice course and rough from sleep. “About three days, I was worried you wouldn’t wake up” 

Torbjorn laid back down, a small huff leaving him as the pain slowly subsided, the medicines continuing to pump through his veins. “Well I’m awake now, what’s the damage?” Torbjorn then looked down, noticing his right leg in a white cast. He sighed, turning his head to look at Reinhardt again. 

“Aside from your arm and your eye, a broken leg, along with some bruises and cuts here and there. You would’ve died if I hadn't found you..” Reinhardt looked down, a soft sigh leaving his lips. “You scared me back there… I thought I was going to lose you” 

Torbjorn frowned, placing his hand on Reinhardt’s. “You won’t, not anytime soon, I can promise you that” His frown turned into a soft smile. “Hey, how about you take a break with me? You clearly need a break after everything. You could visit the kids and Ingrid with me!” 

“That sounds lovely..”


	3. Chapter 3: A Rocky Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torbjorn and Reinhardt decide to go to Ingrid's home while he recovers, but Ingrid is less than happy to see them.

However, it wasn’t as lovely as Torb imagined it. As he hobbled inside, Ingrid was fuming, carrying two of the children in her arms. “So, we need to talk.” She said, setting the children down. “Our room, now.” 

“What’s all this about dear?'' The Swede asked, sitting on their shared bed. “What this is about, is what happened with you! First you leave me for months at a time, let your friend name our first born without running it by me first, continue to leave for months on end, make me worry if you’ll even come back  **alive** , then I find out that you come home like this?! I can’t take it anymore Torbjorn, I don’t have the strength in me to keep worrying about you like this. We’re through'' She took off her wedding ring, tossing it into his hand. “Tell Reinhardt to help you pack your things''

“Ingrid, please, we can talk this out-“

**“Leave”**

That struck Torbjorn harder than any blow or bullet he’s ever taken. He pursed his lips, grabbing his crutch and hobbling back to the living room, sitting on the couch. “Reinhardt.. I’m gonna need you to help me back my things…” 

“What happened my friend?” Reinhardt asked, promptly silenced when he saw the Swede idly staring at the wedding ring in his hand. “I understand… you go sit in the car okay? You’re still hurt” 


	4. Chapter 4: Comfort, and New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torbjorn moves into Reinhardt's home, and it's a lot to take in.

After long hours, and heavy guilt plaguing his mind, Torbjorn just laid in his new bed. It felt cold and empty without Ingrid’s warmth, her smile, her touch. _ Her. Her. Her _ . He grabbed a pillow, curling around it to try and soothe himself, and to muffle his sobs so Reinhardt wouldn’t hear. The German was kind enough to let him move into his home, but it still felt all too quiet, and the pain had returned. As the pain crept in, it kept Torbjorn awake, and lay there, staring at the wall until he had drifted into a state of awake, but not aware. 

Somewhere during those hours he had dozed off, waking to the smell of coffee. He sat up, noticing a cup of black coffee on his nightstand, in a blue mug with some stupid German saying printed on it, and his daily dose of medications sitting next to them. Torbjorn’s expression softened into a small smile, grabbing the coffee cup and swallowing the medications, following it with a swig of the dark brew. 

He got dressed, putting on his ironclad tank top and overalls, struggling a bit with the buttons before just giving up, limping off to the living room to check on Reinhardt. “You didn’t have to bring me coffee you know” Torb said with a smile. 

“You were upset and injured, I wanted to brighten your morning a bit, give you something to smile about” The Wilhelm sat next to him, the old couch creaking under his weight. “Still, you woke up early just to do this for me..”

“Torb, my friend, it’s 1 pm” Reinhardt said with a hearty laugh. “I let you sleep in, I knew you were exhausted after everything.”

“Wait, what? Why didn’t you wake me up? I would have been fine, even if I didn’t sleep in” The Swede frowned. “It’s not like you had anything to do today, you’re on break remember? At least until you’re healed up, and have a prosthetic. So we’ll say for a few months” 

“A few months?! I’ll be out of a job for a few months?!” Torbjorn looked worried, mostly because he was worried about things like splitting the rent, bills, so on and so forth. 

“It’s paid leave, my friend. Did you forget overwatch provided that? Besides, you’ll be fine, as long as you’re living here I’ll make sure you’re as comfortable as possible. No need to worry.”


	5. Chapter 5: Adjusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torbjorn gets more comfortable living with his friend.

As the days went on, Torbjorn got much more comfortable with staying with Reinhardt. They would joke, drink, and laugh together. But for now, as the nights got colder, and the leaves turned various shades of reds, oranges, and yellows, they were sitting on the couch watching old movies. Reinhardt has wrapped the man in an old quilt, telling him that he would get cold if he didn’t. Torbjorn didn’t really think that was the real reason, but he still appreciated the sentiment. Time seemed to move slowly, both of them barely able to keep their eyes open as the clock struck 3 am. Torbjorn was the first to fall asleep, leaning against the arm of the couch. 

Reinhardt looked down at the snoring man and smiled to himself. Scooping him up in one arm, keeping the quilt wrapped around him snugly, the German had tucked him into bed. He then shut off the movie, going to lie down on his own. The old frame creaked underneath him as he shifted to get comfortable, soon settling on his left side, looking out the window to the Black Forest. A soft smile crept over his face, seeing the late night creatures wandering around on the ground below. He thought about his old mentor, his fellow crusaders, his teammates back at overwatch, but his mind soon settled to Torbjorn sleeping in the room tucked away down the hall. Reinhardt let out a soft yawn, falling asleep to the sounds of the night. 

Once he awoke again, he heard a soft knock on his bedroom door.  _ “Reinhardt, it’s time to get up” _ A soft voice called from behind the old wood door, still coarse from sleep. “I’m awake my friend, I’m awake” He sat up and stretched, feeling his back pop as he did so. 

They both sat at the table, Reinhardt glancing out the window as the birds fluttered around, one taking rest in the long unused planter hanging from the window. He sighed, looking back down at his plate and moving his food around idly with his fork, before taking a bite of the eggs. “You know, it’s nice to have you here, a lot less quiet..” Reinhardt said, breaking the silence between the two. 

“Yeah, it’s nice to be here…” The Swede tapped his fingers against the table, seemingly lost in thought. “You didn’t have to take me to my room you know, the couch would’ve been fine” 

“So? I’ve slept on that couch before, it’s not that comfortable. Back aches every single time” Reinhardt chuckled warmly. “It’s because you’re older than me, of course you’d hurt your back” Torb gently nudged his arm. “I still appreciate the gesture, it was very kind of you” 

_ “You’re my best friend, of course I’d do that for you” _

Those words seemed to sting so much. Why did they hurt Torbjorn’s heart? He purses his lips, nodding softly. “Thank you, old  _ friend _ ” 


	6. Chapter 6: Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both of them realize their feelings for each other.

Reinhardt winced on the inside, hearing that word slip from the man’s lips. As embarrassed as he was to admit it, he always admired the engineer sitting beside him. Ever since they were in highschool and college together, and even continuing through his work as a crusader, and overwatch. Fighting side by side with him has just made those feelings grow, and he always stopped himself from telling Torbjorn. But now that the man was single, he really wanted to tell him. 

Torbjorn stood up, setting his empty plate on the counter before walking off to get dressed. He went to the workshop when he was done, continuing to tinker with the blue prosthetic on his arm. He bit his cheek, tightening a few screws here, welding some metal there, and before he knew it, there was a soft knock at the door. “What do you need, Reinhardt?” 

The door creaked open, and the giant walked in with a bottle of water in his hand. “I just wanted to make sure you would stay hydrated today” As he handed the man the bottle, their hands touched for a second, Torbjorn’s fingertips grazing his hand. Thankfully the lights were dim, so it was harder to see his cheeks and ears turn red. 

Torbjorn set the bottle down, hesitating for a second before thanking the man, letting him walk away. Once the door had shut, Torbjorn cursed to himself, feeling ridiculous for trying something so stupid. 

Reinhardt meanwhile was leaned against the wall, covering his face with one hand, his good eye left uncovered. “Come on Reinhardt, you’re better than this, it was a simple touch” Despite his words though, the feeling of Torbjorn’s callused fingertips grazing his hand ghosted his skin, the feeling still tingling. A warmth overtook him, a calm, gentle warmth washing over his senses. It felt nice, he wanted to hold onto that feeling. The feeling of love and adoration. But it vanished as quickly as it arrived. He sighed, walking off to clean a bit, trying to distract himself from the empty feeling in his heart. 


	7. Chapter 7: Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both of them deny their feelings, thinking the other won't love them back.

Torbjorn reattached the prosthetic to his arm, sighing to himself. “I can’t let some silly feelings get in the way of our friendship… what kind of person would I be? If I tell him, it could ruin what we have..” He muttered to himself. “I can’t just.. I can’t just tell him..” Torbjorn set his toolbox back on the shelf, sitting on the little chair in the garage. He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing softly. “Jesus..” 

This awkward silence fell over the home, the two of them having a hard time trying to strike up a conversation with each other. It seemed to go on for hours, Torbjorn throwing himself into his work, polishing Reinhardt’s armor, fixing his old turrets, etc. He needed to do  _ something _ in order to distract himself from the feeling in his chest. He hated feeling like this around his best friend. It felt wrong, taboo almost. That friend is a Crusader for crying out loud! The last one people know about, to add salt to the wound. Torbjorn frowned as he held the helmet in his hands, running his fingers over the little horn pieces. “I want to tell him, why can’t I just do it?” He said to the helmet, sitting down with a soft huff. He continued to look at the mask, at all of the little scratches and imperfections. Torbjorn ran his thumb over it, feeling the texture of the scratched up metal, the tiny dents he couldn’t fix, the scratches he didn’t buff out yet, the bits of dirt trapped in those little crevices. What made it so unique, what made it  _ Reinhardt’s _ . It felt so important, he always handled Reinhardt’s armor with so much care, despite how it seemed to his teammates. He may seem gruff and mean on the outside, but inside he is gentle, caring, considerate. It felt good to see how important he was to Reinhardt. How much he meant to the giant. It made him feel special. 

Reinhardt meanwhile sat down on the couch, holding an old picture of the two of them. When they first reunited in Overwatch. The little note written underneath the picture. 

_ First meeting! (again) _   
In Torbjorn’s neat handwriting. He smiled softly, flipping the page over, to see a little note written on the empty space. 

_ You look so happy to see me again, I’ve missed you, ya big oaf. :) _

He flipped the picture back over, placing it back in the frame and setting it on the coffee table, right next to the small stack of books Torbjorn had placed there. Some binders full of blueprints, some scrapbooks, some just light reading, and one that just had Torbjorn’s name written on it, and  _ “Please don’t touch without my permission” _ right underneath, in that familiar, neat handwriting. Reinhardt could tell it was written with care, he took his time on it, he always did. If he was rushing the words would have been messy, and almost unreadable at times. It made Reinhardt smile, seeing how much care Torbjorn had put into his writing, he thought out every word so well. It was something he always admired about the Swede. 


	8. Chapter 8: The Silence is Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally break the silence, getting more comfortable with talking once again.

As the day went on, they both just acknowledged each other, giving the other a soft nod as they walked past. They didn’t say anything though, but the tension in the air was gone, replaced by a comforting feeling, a familiar feeling of their college days, back when they shared a dorm. Torbjorn was definitely glad that the awkward silence has lifted, and they just chose to be quiet instead. It felt nice, comforting almost. He looked out the window, noticing snow beginning to fall. “I think we should invite some of the team over” He said, making Reinhardt perk up. “That sounds wonderful! I’ve started to miss having them over”

Days later, a dropship landed in the small clearing, a thick blanket covering the floor of the Black Forest. Reinhardt made sure Torbjorn was warm before they walked outside. Lena was the first to greet them, blinking towards them and pulling the pair in for a hug. “I’ve missed you guys! How have you been?” 

“We’ve been well, I’m so glad to see you again” Torbjorn smiled, giving her a hug back. “I hope you’re doing well too, it’s probably been so quiet without Reinhardt around. Me and him have been living together ever since Ingrid made me move out. But we’ve been doing well!” He patted her back, joining Reinhardt at his side again.

Mei meanwhile was rolling a snowball to make a snowman, Zarya helping her by rolling a second one. Jesse grabbed some sticks for the arms, and Genji grabbed rocks for the features. After a bit of adjusting, they made a little snow Reinhardt. Mei giggled, soon making a snow Torbjorn to stand by his side. 

Torbjorn and Reinhardt just watched from a distance, a soft smile on their faces as they watched their teammates play in the snow. It felt nice, watching them bond and play together. Reinhardt looked down at his friend, giving him a soft pat on the shoulder before going to join the rest of the team. Torbjorn laughed, following him as a snowball fight broke out. Most of the team split up in groups of two. Angela and Jesse, Jack and Ana, Genji and Hanzo, Zenyatta and Zarya, etc. 


	9. Chapter 9: A Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torbjorn and Reinhardt sit down and watch a movie together.

Once the team had left, Torbjorn snuggled up on the couch. Reinhardt wrapped the quilt around the both of them. Torbjorn leaned on his friend for warmth, a content smile on his face as they watched old movies together. One of them being about two omnics that fell in love. It was a cheesy movie, but it was cute. “The fact that you had this movie since we were in highschool is a bit funny” Torbjorn chuckled. “You have all the lines memorized by now, even the Swedish translation of it”

“So? It’s a cute movie! And the main couple is about a gay couple. Of course I’d love a movie like that. Did you forget I came out as pansexual to you?” Reinhardt let out a hearty laugh. “I love cheesy romance movies” 

Torbjorn just laughed softly, leaning against the giant as they continued to watch the movie together. It was nice, enjoying this quiet moment between the two of them. He sighed, setting down his mug and went back to his leaning position, fully enjoying the man’s warmth. It was a gentle comfort, it made him feel safe and protected. Reinhardt noticed the Swede lean against him, and he couldn’t help but smile, shifting his arm to pull Torbjorn closer in. They just sat like that in silence, practically cuddling. Almost, but not quite. They both wish they were though, but neither were brave enough to tell the other how they felt.


	10. Chapter 10: Riots, and Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team goes to handle riots against Omnics, and things go south.

Soon enough, they went back to work. Torbjorn settled into the familiar feeling of the base fairly quickly. His old dorm now fully furnished and lived in again. Reinhardt’s room was actually closer than before, right next to his. It felt nice to be back. As he walked down the halls, he heard the other teammates laughing and chattering, a familiar buzz of conversation coming over the base. It was almost like a blanket, a familiar, calming feeling overtaking his senses. Torbjorn smiled as he sat on the couch, joining the conversations. He laughed and joked with the rest of them, telling stories of the past, correcting Reinhardt’s, and occasionally catching himself staring up at the man with such adoration. 

Reinhardt looked down at the Swede once he was sure he looked away. A little smile formed on his lips when he watched Torbjorn talk. Watching his hands move as he spoke, creating such exaggerated emotions. The way his eye lit up whenever he got to an exciting part of a story. It was something he always loved to watch. He almost looked like a cartoon character, with that pure joy on his face. 

Time seemed to slow when those two were in the same room together, and they both love it. If they had any control over it, they wouldn’t have this feeling end.

However, they didn’t have any control over it. Winston walked in, informing the both of them of their first mission back. Riots in the streets they had to break up. Reinhardt, Torbjorn, Jack, and Lena were to be sent to try and either diffuse the situation or make the crowds disperse if things got hairy. 

As they sat on the drop ship, Torbjorn looked up at Reinhardt, giving him a soft nod, passing him his helmet. “Be safe, okay?” 

Reinhardt gave the Swede a smile, putting his helmet on. “I say the same to you, be safe, and I’ll keep you protected” Soon a jolt rocked the ship as they landed. Torbjorn picked up his hammer, waiting for the signal before stepping off the ship. He looked out to the crowds, humans shoving and threatening omnics, and the only thing omnics did in return was offer them peace. It was almost depressing. It hit the Swede the hardest. He felt like this was his fault, he created those beings, and now they’re just trying to live their lives. But humans we’re trying to push them away, or worse, kill them. 

He stepped off the ramp, tapping one of the human protesters on the side. “Excuse me, how long have these riots been going on? A few hours?”  
  
“Back off shorty, this isn’t your problem” The man snarled. “Shorty? You can call me whatever you want, but there’s one rule, _never_ , and I mean **_never_** make fun of my height” Torbjorn pulled his hammer out from his toolbelt. Before he could swing, Reinhardt pulled him away. “Easy now Torb, let me talk it out, okay? Usually you’re the one good at doing the talking” He chuckled softly. 

Though things went south quickly. Just when they thought things were going well. One moment they were trying to talk to the rioters, the next gunfire rang out. Reinhardt pulled his teammates back, putting up his shield to protect them. Torbjorn grabbed an omnic’s hand, pulling them behind the barrier as a molotov exploded into flames. He then pointed them to the right direction to escape. 

The barrier went down, and Reinhardt tried to have his teammates run back to the ship. But Torbjorn refused to leave his side. Bullets whizzed over his head as Reinhardt pulled him into a protective hug, letting him take the blunt of the blows while keeping the Swede safe. Both of them still suffered plenty of injuries, but at least it wasn’t deadly.


	11. Chapter 11: Healing, in More Ways than One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're both in the recovery bay, they laugh and joke, and get closer than ever before.

After getting their injuries treated, Brigitte helped with the bandages. Most covered Reinhardt’s chest, back, and shoulders, while Torbjorn’s was mostly his arms and shoulders, but he had one shot in his stomach. Good thing was it didn’t hit his organs, he was pretty lucky as Angela told him. Reinhardt and Torbjorn laid side by side in the med bay, when Torbjorn let out a soft chuckle. “Hey Rein, did you really mean to turn into swiss cheese back there, or was that accidental?” The both of them shared a laugh, and after a bit winced from their injuries. “Ow, ow.. At least I didn’t nearly get an ear piercing, you see that bullet fly by your head?” They kept joking and laughing, despite the pain of laughing. The jokes were so funny, it was worth the pain. This, this was what they needed. The shared moments together, where despite their pain, they were laughing, and having fun. Reinhardt sighed, a soft smile on his face as he looked up at the ceiling, laying back and relaxing. He felt happy, whole, like they were getting closer than ever before. 

After a few days of them recovering, Torbjorn rolled to his side, facing Reinhardt as the man read. He sighed, getting up and climbing into the bed with him. He leaned on Reinhardt’s arm, reading with him. Yes it was bold, and yes Torbjorn was panicking on the inside, but once he felt the arm wrap around him, he relaxed. He smiled, continuing to read with him for the next hour or so. 

Reinhardt shut the book when Torbjorn fell asleep, keeping him in his arms as he fell asleep too. Torbjorn was practically laying on his chest, while Reinhardt kept a protective arm around him. A soft quiet came over the med bay, the only sounds being heard were Angela typing away at her computer, Reinhardt snoring, and gentle, soft breathing.


	12. Chapter 12: The Truth Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth about their feelings finally comes out.

After a few hours, Torbjorn yawned, opening his eye to realize what was happening. He put his hand on Reinhardt’s bandaged arm, feeling his face burn hot. Reinhardt was still snoring away, so he just laid there, waiting for the German to wake up.

Soon enough Reinhardt stretched, yawning loudly and sitting up. “Mm, hey Torb” He scratched his cheek. “Oh, hey.” Torbjorn shifted a bit so he would be facing the man. “Can I ask you something?”    
  
“Of course my friend, what do you need?” Reinhardt smiled, ready to help him in any way he could. 

“Well, ever since we’ve been living together, I’ve... “ Torbjorn sighed. “I may have started feeling some things about you, and I didn’t know how to deal with them, so I kept quiet. Weeks of not knowing how to talk to you without screwing up. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship. But now, I’m just gonna say it. Reinhardt, I’m in love with you” He went quiet after that, watching the German’s expression change. From a grin to something more shocked, and surprised. He felt shame start to bubble up, his face burning hot. 

“Torbjorn, I… I feel the same way” Reinhardt said softly, placing his hand on Torbjorn’s. “I just couldn’t figure out how to tell you. I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you sooner”

It felt like a cloud had lifted from the room, as the both shared a smile. Reinhardt moved his hand, cupping Torbjorn’s cheek gently. “It’s okay you big oaf, I would never be upset with you over something like that. I’ve been in love with you since highschool, but I never got the courage to tell you. Especially since we were both dating somebody back then. Me with Ingrid, you with that one guy from the Crusaders. What was his name again?”

“Ludwig, but that’s not important. What’s important is we’re still alive, and now we both finally confess that we’re in love. I’m so lucky to have you” Reinhardt leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on Torbjorn’s lips. Although the Swede was shocked at first, he relaxed, leaning into the kiss and wrapping his arms around the man’s neck. He made sure his prosthetic wouldn’t catch on his hair, or pinch his skin. They just enjoyed this moment together, and that feeling returned. The feeling of time slowing around each other. But now, they could hold onto that feeling, even if it was just for a moment longer.


	13. Chapter 13: Cuddles and Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team decides to bond and watch some movies together

Later that day, Reinhardt and Torbjorn were sitting together in the common room with their teammates, practically the entire team gathered around for movie night. Since it was getting close to the holidays, they started off with a few Christmas movies. Zenyatta and Genji had their arms around each other, Junkrat laying in Roadhog’s lap, Zarya holding Mei, and Torbjorn had taken off his prosthetic as Reinhardt cuddled him close. It was nice to see the entire team come together like this, them bonding over something so sweet.

Rocket, one of Brigitte’s cats, decided to climb into Torbjorn’s lap. He meowed softly, rubbing his face on Torbjorn’s nub arm before curling up and falling asleep. The man smiled, running a hand through the cat’s long fur. Rocket purred loudly, occasionally shifting to stretch or lean into his palm. Reinhardt also idly pet the cat while he watched the movie, his other hand resting on Torbjorn’s leg. 

As the movie came to an end, most of the team had already walked off to their rooms. It was just Reinhardt, Torbjorn, Rocket, and many other cats that had decided to join the couple. Reinhardt was laying down now, Torbjorn’s head on his chest while the cats just laid wherever they would fit. Torbjorn closed his eyes, listening to the man’s heartbeat as they laid there in the dark, the only light being the movie they cut on, and the only sounds being the tv, and the purring of several cats. Reinhardt idly ran his thumb over Torbjorn’s cheek, his calloused thumb being a gentle comfort for Torbjorn, lulling the both of them to sleep. The cats provide them enough warmth to not need a blanket, and the comfort of each other’s presence being enough to help them sleep.


	14. Chapter 14: The Holidays Are Near

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper breaks into the base, but something's strange about this encounter.

As the night went on, the cats migrated elsewhere, whether it be to lay in Brigitte’s room, take over Reinhardt’s bed, or sit in Zenyatta’s lap while he recharges for the night. Rocket even laid with Orisa while she recharged, laying on the omnic’s back. 

Reaper looked at the couple on the couch, sighing quietly. “Akande, two of them are on the couch, how are we gonna take the information without waking them?” He whispered into his mic. 

_ “Figure that out Reaper, we sent you on this mission because you know the layout of this base better than we do, you’ve been here before” _

He groaned softly, walking past the couple and sneaking into Winston’s office, trying to keep himself as silent as possible as he snuck past the sleeping scientist, sifting through the filing cabinets and grabbing what he needed. “Got it” He whispered to Akande. But before he could leave, he felt Winston grab his leg, and he froze up. Reaper knew he was supposed to go ghost to escape his grip, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Winston sat up, putting on his glasses. “You woke me up for this?” Winston grumbled. “It’s 2 in the morning, at least have some manners” He snatched the file from his hand, putting it just out of reach for Reaper. “Now, I’m giving you one chance to get out of here. It’s almost the holidays, you know the rules. Temporary stalemate until after the holidays, remember? Now get out of here, or I’ll wake Athena and have her alert everyone.    
  
Reaper nodded quickly, going ghost and slipping out the window. He cussed under his breath, but updated Akande on what happened. Doomfist surprisingly wasn’t mad, in fact, he just laughed a bit.  _ “Alright, fine. Just get back safely okay?” _

“Oookay? What’s gotten into you?” Reaper asked, walking to the dropship.

_ “Nothing, just glad that Winston let you get away without you getting hurt. And also, happy holidays” _

“Happy holidays boss”


	15. Chapter 15: A Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas rolls around, and Torbjorn has a special gift for his lover.

Soon enough the Overwatch base was full of happy chattering and bright colors. It was the yearly holiday party, and everyone was excited for it. Ana handed out sweaters for everyone to wear, Torbjorn was finishing up wrapping some presents, Brigitte was hanging ornaments with Hana and Pharah, Lena snuggling with Emily on the couch, etc. Lucio even put on some music for everyone, skating around to make sure everyone was doing well. Reinhardt sat cross-legged on the floor, Rocket laying in his lap. The white cat wore a little sweater of his own, the Ironclad symbol knit into it. Reinhardt chuckled to himself, patting the cat’s soft head as he watched Torbjorn place some presents underneath the tree. One caught his eye, a bright blue bow on top and a little tag to it that said  _ “For Reinhardt, From Torbjorn” _ on it. He smiled softly, looking back at the Swede as he walked off to sit down. Reinhardt sat next to him, the cat in his arms.    
  
“So, if I may be nosy, what did you get me?” The German smiled.    
  
“Wait until everyone unwraps theirs, okay? You can be curious and nosy all you like, but I won’t crack” Torbjorn pat his shoulder, a little grin on his bearded face. 

~~  
~~ Everyone gathered around to unwrap their presents, and when it finally got to Reinhardt, he tore open the wrapping paper, and opened the large box. He picked up the contents to find Balderich’s chestplate. It was cleaned and polished, the fur back to it’s brilliant white. He paused, running a thumb over the fur as he reached for a smaller box, finding his helmet, and one by one he found the rest of the armor. “Torbjorn… you did this for me?”   
  
“Course I did, you always said you would reclaim his armor, so I went through the effort to make it look nice. I couldn’t wrap the hammer so it’s in the mechanic’s bay right now.” Torbjorn gathered up and threw away the torb wrapping paper, helping carry the armor to the mechanic’s bay to hang up, next to the hammer. “I gave his body a proper burial too, right next to the castle” Torb added, watching as Reinhardt held the helmet in his hands, reluctant to put it away. “I miss him..” Reinhardt whispered, sitting down on the floor. Torbjorn sat next to him, head leaning on his arm. “Well, why not tell me some stories about him? That always cheers you up”


	16. Chapter 16: A Story of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reinhardt tells a story of Balderich.

_ In Berlin, Germany, a young Reinhardt was training with Balderich. He tried to swing his hammer to practice his earthshatter, but accidentally lost his grip, the hammer flying out of his hands and crashing into a window.  _

_“Next time, try not letting go of the hammer” Balderich laughed heartily, picking up the hammer and handing it back to him. “Boss might chew me out for this, but I really don’t mind. You’re just a kid in training, I’ll cover for you. I’ve made the same mistakes before anyways.” He pat Reinhardt on the shoulder._ _  
_ _  
_ _Reinhardt took the hammer back, brushing a loose lock of blonde hair behind his ear. “Danke, Balderich.. I’m still sorry for breaking the window, you know I don’t like getting you in trouble” The blonde looked up at Balderich. “I’m getting better though! I’ve already perfected my firestrike!” And there it was, that smile that Adler couldn’t help but grin for. The fire in Reinhardt’s eyes, the excitement that fire held, everything that made Reinhardt one of his favorite students, his eagerness to learn, and improve, to be a true crusader. It gave the man hope. “Just remember Reinhardt, live with honor”_ _  
_ _  
__  
___“Die with glory!” Reinhardt responded, standing up straighter to give him his warriors salute.


	17. Chapter 17: The End of the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story ends, and so does the party.

As the story concluded, Torbjorn couldn’t help but chuckle. “You were so excited to be a crusader, you wanted to make him proud. You were a good student” He looked up at Reinhardt, frowning when he saw the man’s sad expression.    
  
“I was also the reason he died…” Reinhardt spoke softly, standing up and setting the helmet where it belonged, soon walking off to his room. “You enjoy the party.. I’ll catch up” The door shut in his face before Torbjorn could protest, making the Swede sigh.    
  
A few hours went by, and Torbjorn sat by himself in the kitchen. While the others were together in the living room and socializing, Torbjorn was drinking alone. He tapped his mechanical hand against the table, glancing at the doorway, almost as if he expected somebody to walk in. He wished somebody would, he never felt more alone. Torbjorn wanted to stay with Reinhardt, but he wanted to be left alone, and the rest of the team was enjoying the festivities in the living room. “Guess it’s just another lonely holiday…” He mumbled to the bottle in his hand, taking a swig of the drink again.    
  


That night, he stumbled into Reinhardt’s room, climbing into his bed and spooning him. Despite his height, he tried to be the big spoon in his drunken state, being more like a human backpack. Reinhardt shifted a bit, rolling over and pulling Torbjorn close to his chest. The Swede relaxed in his arms, soon dozing off. 


	18. Chapter 18: The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after that holiday night

Torbjorn awoke to the man gently kissing his forehead. As he opened his eye, the bright light made his head pound. Torbjorn grumbled, covering his eye with his hand. “What time is it? It’s too bright..” He mumbled. 

“About 10 am, I understand you’re hungover, so I already brought you some breakfast and coffee, along with something for your headache,” Reinhardt smiled. “Take your time getting ready, okay? We don’t have any missions, won’t have any until after February” 

“Right, nearly forgot about that” Torbjorn picked up the coffee cup, glancing out the window as snow fell. There was a peaceful quiet to Reinhardt’s room, the only sounds being the few birds tweeting and singing outside, and the sound of warm air leaving the vents, making the room warm and cozy. This all felt like such a dream, who knew months before, they were living in Reinhardt’s cabin in the Black Forest, refusing to tell each other how they felt?

Torbjorn frowned, imagining what it would’ve been like if Reinhardt had said no, or they didn’t tell each other how they felt. He kept doubting himself, feeling like things are bound to go wrong, but he snapped out of it when Reinhardt put a hand on his back, giving him that dorky little smile, that one smile he fell in love with. 


	19. Chapter 19: Reinhardt is a Big Cutie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reinhardt and Torbjorn chat with the team, and Reinhardt being cute and flirty with Torbjorn

Reinhardt soon shifted a bit, standing up and getting ready for the day. He looked back at Torbjorn as he took off his shirt, chuckling to himself as he saw the Swede’s cheeks flush red. He turned back around, putting on a clean shirt and some comfy pants, putting on some slippers as he walked out to the living room.

Once Torbjorn was ready, he also got dressed and walked out to the living room. He sat next to Reinhardt, leaning onto him as they watched tv together. 

The German wrapped a protective arm around Torbjorn, pulling him closer. “How are you two doing?” Jack had asked, sitting next to the couple. “We have been good my friend” Reinhardt had said, looking down at his short Swedish partner. Torbjorn looked up at Jack, smiling softly. “Was your Christmas good? What about Hana’s?” Torbjorn asked. 

“My Christmas was good!” Hana yelled from her dorm, which was just down the hall. “The hearing capabilities of Hana never ceases to amaze me” Reinhardt had said, turning to face Ana as she walked in.

“What is with all this ruckus?” Ana said calmly as she walked in. “And good morning to you,” McCree said to everyone as he walked by getting to the living room. 

“And I thought three was a crowd,” Torbjorn said under his breath, watching the team chat amongst themselves. 

“Oh don’t be such a stick in the mud” Reinhardt laughed, wrapping an arm around his lover. “Besides, we can have plenty of time with just the two of us if you’d like” He kissed his forehead, making Torbjorn’s face go a soft red. “Oh shut up..” The Swede mumbled, biting the inside of his cheek. 


	20. 20. Enjoying December Days

As December came to a close, and January was making its appearance, Torbjorn sat outside on the porch, watching his fellow teammates play in the snow. Mei was building snowmen with members of overwatch and talon alike, Roadhog had to get Junkrat’s tongue unstuck from a pole, Brigitte was sitting with Lucio under a pine tree, tossing snowballs at their teammates. 

Even Akande joined in on the festivities, helping Mei roll a large snowball to make the base of a snowman. 

Torb couldn’t help but smile, seeing everyone get along so well always warmed his heart. Speaking of warm, Reinhardt sat next to him, setting a cup of cocoa on the little glass table. “It’s nice, isn’t it?” Rein started, looking out to his teammates. “The one time of the year where everyone comes together, and just has fun..” He let out a soft, content sigh, the small puff of steam disappearing into the sky. 

The Swede looked up at the German, listening to him talk. “It is nice, but being with you is nicer” 

Reinhardt laughed, giving him a hearty pat on the back. “You’re so corny, Torbjorn. I love you”   
  


“I love you too..”


	21. 21. Spring is Arriving

Slowly, the months had passed by, the snow starting to melt away. Fresh grass was growing in, and the cherry blossom trees that were planted near the base had started to bloom. Everything was calm, and quiet. A perfect day in Torbjorn’s eyes. He opened the garage door, letting the fresh air in while he worked on one of his many turrets. He buffed out the scratches from previous missions, tightened screws, reloaded the ammo, and just zoned out as he worked. It was peaceful to him, hearing all of the metallic sounds, and the occasional beep when the turret was turned on for testing. He continued to work like this until Brigitte had joined him, working on her own armor. “Hey Papa, Reinhardt was sent out on a mission. Thought I should let you know” She said, turning to her father.    
  
“Ah, thank you Brigitte, I was starting to wonder where he went..” He said, sort of distracted with his own thoughts. He set the turret back on the shelf, gathering some scrap metal and working on his own personal project. Although Brigitte couldn’t exactly see what he was working on, she knew he was doing it with great care. Clearly this project meant a lot to him. “If I may be nosy, what are you working on?” She peeked over his shoulder, seeing him sketching some designs. Torbjorn seemed to be making matching rings. She gasped softly. “Are you gonna propose?” She grinned happily. “Yes, I am” He smiled softly to himself, pushing up his welding mask. “But I wanted to make the rings first, so once these are done, then I’ll ask him” Torbjorn turned back to his work, starting to work the metal into their proper shape. “Don’t let him come in here, okay?” 

“You got it Papa” 


	22. 22. A Secret

Reinhardt looked out the window of the dropship, holding his helmet in his hands. He sighed softly, as the Eichenwalde castle became smaller and smaller, and soon they were over the open ocean. Angela sat next to him, taking off her Valkyrie wings and setting them in the seat next to her. “Well, I’d say today’s mission went really well” She smiled, looking up at Reinhardt. She made sure to not sit on his blind side, as to avoid scaring him. “Yeah, it did” He sighed, setting his helmet down in his lap. “Is something wrong?” Angela asked, her voice hushed. “No, just thinking..” 

As the ship landed, Reinhardt stood up, wincing in pain due to an injury, and walking inside. He didn’t go to the med bay like he usually would. Instead he just walked off to his room, removing his armor and hanging it up. He was now standing there in a tank top and sweatpants. Reinhardt looked at himself in the mirror, tying his hair back into a small ponytail and walking off to the mechanic’s bay. As he went to open the door, Brigitte got in front of him. “Papa is really busy today, he asked for you to not come in” She smiled awkwardly, hoping her story would keep him out. “Oh really?” He raised an eyebrow, chuckling softly. “Well what’s he working on?”

“Turrets, armor, the usual” She tried to lead him away from the door, but the Crusader refused to budge. “Mhm… And why aren’t you helping him?” He said with a little knowing smirk. “I am” She puffed her cheeks a bit. “Papa just told me to keep you out when you got back. So now that you know, I’m going back to work” She opened the door a crack, shuffling through and shutting the door behind her. 

Despite Reinhardt’s growing curiosity, he brushed it aside for now, sitting down on the couch. He flipped through a couple channels, finding a show he liked and began watching it. Just then, Roadhog had exited his room, sitting down next to the Crusader. “Ah, hallo Mako” He smiled, watching the man clean off his hook. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been fine.” Mako said, not looking up from his hook. He just listened to the tv, hardly focused on the conversation. Through the tinted glass, Reinhardt could see the man’s blue eyes darting over his work, occasionally glancing around him. “Well, it’s best I leave you be, you must be really busy” Reinhardt awkwardly stood up, walking back to his room. 


	23. 23. The Proposal

He stayed in there for a couple hours, and just as he was about to get up, he heard a knock on his door. “Come in!” Reinhardt shouted. Torbjorn entered the room, holding a small object in his organic hand, his prosthetic pushing the door shut. “Reinhardt…” He sighed, trying to calm himself down. “We’ve been friends for a really long time, and we’ve been together for a while now..” Reinhardt looked down at the smaller man, watching him fumble with the box. “There’s something really important I want to ask you..” 

Torbjorn got down on one knee, opening the box. Inside was a polished metal ring, with a few engravings on it. On the inside was “ jag älskar dig”, meaning I love you in Swedish. On the outside was an engraving of a very small gear. “Reinhardt, will you marry me?” Torbjorn looked up at Reinhardt, a smile on his face. 

Reinhardt froze, and it felt like time stopped. He teared up a bit, picking up Torbjorn and pulling him into a tight hug. “Are you kidding me? Yes! Of course I’ll marry you!” 

Torbjorn laughed, happily hugging the man back. Once he was put down, he put the ring on Reinhardt’s finger, putting on his own ring as well. “You made us matching rings?” Reinhardt asked, admiring the one he was given. “Of course, I know how much you appreciate the things I make for you, and I knew that these would mean a lot to you” Torbjorn looked down at his ring, smiling softly. “I’m just glad you said yes.. I was getting kinda worried you’d say no.”

“What makes you think I would say no? Meine Liebe, I love you so much, I would never say no. I wanted to propose to you as well, I just didn’t know how” 


End file.
